Chrysalids Epilogue
by HPTL
Summary: This was an English project that I had to do... I just thought that I'd post it. I don't think it's very good but I'll keep it up anyways! : One-shot.


**Epilogue for The Chrysalids.  
**By: Jessica Comeau.

Everything here is just so amazing. I can't describe how I feel.

The buildings look just like how I dreamed they did, all those times. I just can't wait to find out what's inside of them. To go exploring in this new place.

'It's a big change isn't it?' Rosalind says from behind me.

I turn around to look at her. 'It is. But I think it's worth it.' I say.

She smiles. 'It is worth it. It's all so exciting though. I wonder if we'll ever get used to it.'

'I'm sure that we will. Some day.' I reply.

Suddenly, I can't hear anything. Everyone's blotted out. Again.

'Petra!' Rosalind and I shout at her at the same time.

She smiles sheepishly. 'I'm sorry! I'm just over excited. That's all.'

We don't even notice when they land. Before we know it, the doors are opening, and the Sealand women is telling us to step off, that we're finally here.

'Welcome to Sealand!' She says as we step off the plane.

Sealand is extremely different then what we're used too. The buildings, the people, the smell, and the sound. Mostly the sound. Its sounds like there's a bee hive in my mind or something. People are starting to walk our way. Their dressed in the same type of clothing as the Sealand women—shiny white suits. Only, not so shiny, more dull then anything.

'Welcome Rosalind, Petra and David! To Sealand!' one of them says as we step off. 'My name is Henry. How was your flight?' Henry asks us.

I notice that Rosalind and Petra have shied off. So I speak up, 'Very well. Thank you.'

Henry nods. I take this time while everyone's talking to look around at my surroundings. The buildings are far more advanced here then they were in Waknuk. Truth be told, everything was far more advanced here then it was in Waknuk.

I always seem to find myself thinking back to the 'what ifs?' What if Rachel and Michael don't make it here? What if the Sealanders didn't make it in time? What if we don't fit in here?

What would have happened if the people of Waknuk found out about our powers, years before they did? Would I still be alive right now, or would I be rotting in the ground somewhere?

They showed us off the great flying machine, and into a little room. It had chairs and tables all over the place.

'This is an area for you guys to relax. We're going to be bringing some food in, and some medical care.' Henry said before walking out the door.

I looked around some more, and noticed that they had beds lying up again the far wall. They had pictures hanging up around also. I think they were trying to make this place more homely possibly? If they were, they sure did a good job.

'This place is just,' Rosalind said, 'like something from a dream.'

'I know what you mean. This is the place I dreamed about a hundred times as a kid.' I replied.

'I still can't believe that we're here.' Petra said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. 'David, do you think that they'll like us?'

'I'm sure that they'll love us Petra. How can they not love you? You're a cutie pie.' Rosalind said sitting down beside her.

This made her giggle. I smiled at seeing my sister so happy. 'No, what I mean is they going to like how much power I have? Cause I know that mommy and daddy didn't.' She said with tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and hugged her. 'Petra, they won't be able to do anything BUT love you.' I said once I pulled away. 'And mom and dad didn't understand your power. They thought it was something bad, but in all truth, it was something extremely good.'

She smiled. Just then, the Sealanders walked back in carrying trays of food.

'We understand that you guys might be hungry. Help yourselves.' Henry said setting the trays down on the table in front of us.

'Thank you.' Rosalind said smiling up at him.

They walked out, and I opened on of the trays. Bread. I took a big whiff of it. It smelled just like home. I went to open the next tray, and the next, and the next. They were all covered in different types of food. Soup, bread, cookies, pies, sandwiches, drinks, porridge, chicken, turkey, roast beef and so much more.

'Wow. This is a lot of food.' Rosalind said staring at it in shock.

'I know. I don't think I've ever sent this much food, at once in my whole life!' I said staring at the food too.

Petra laughed, then reached out and grabbed a piece of bread. She ripped a bit off, and stuck it in her mouth.

'So Petra how is it?' Rosalind asked her. I wanted to know the same thing.

'Oh you guys! It's so good!' She stuck the rest of it into her mouth. 'Aren't you guys going to eat?' she asked, once she noticed us just staring at her.

I nodded and grabbed a piece of chicken. I took a bite. It was amazing! I never knew that something could taste this good! I've never had anything like it before! It was like fireworks, on my tongue.

Pretty soon, we had eaten everything on the table. It was all gone. We were stuffed. It felt good to eat something good finally.

Henry walked back in. 'All done are we? Did you enjoy it?'

'Oh yes. Very much. Thank you.' Rosalind said when she noticed that neither Petra nor I was going to answer.

'That's very good. Now, if you follow me, I'll show you to your sleeping chambers.' Henry said pleased with the answer.

'I thought we would be sleeping here? They have beds here.' I said confused.

'Oh no. We have rooms for you three. Please, follow me.' He smiled and walked out the door. We followed Henry out the door he just walked in, and down a hallway.

The hallway looked just like the room, but not chairs or tables. It was bright, and very homely.

Finally, Henry stopped at a set of three doors. 'These are you rooms. Pick which ever one you want and get a goods night sleep.' He smiled at us, and walked the other way.

'I can see that we will like it here. Very, very much.' I said giving Petra and Rosalind a hug.

'We will David. I think we will.' Petra said, and then her emotions blocked everything out.

Everyone groaned. 'PETRA!' I shouted.

She brought the call down. 'Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so happy!' She said.

'We know!' Rosalind and I said at the same time. I smiled. I had a feeling, that we really would enjoy it here. A lot.


End file.
